gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stardust Knights
The Stardust Knights are a guild founded on 09/10/2010 by Curycoo. it has 25 members, and its guild site can be located here. Information Home Server: Vachira Ranks (ordered by importance): #Guild master #Knight (Officer) #Protector (Veteran) #Elder (Member) #Sniper (Member) #Swordsman (Member) #Grenadier (Member) #Mage (Member) #Assassin (Member) #Aprentice (Member) #Underlings (Member) Gaining of Ranks Upon joining the guild, you are deemed the rank of '''UNDERLING. '''After 6 days, a protector, knights, ofr the guild master will take you on as an aprentice. In this ceremony, the guild master will ask you a few questions, then anounce your mentor. This person will help you , train you, and just generally be you leader. After 1 month of aprenticeship, you will have another ceremony, where the guild master(GM), will anounce your new rank. Protectors, Knights, and the GM are of all classes. You are not FORCED to use the weapon that the class implies, but it is given based on the fact that yourmentor has decided what you are best at. Elders are lvl 50. they are the only MEMBERS of all classes. There is a council of elders, which doesnt have as much say as the council of officers. Rules These are our guild's rules #Dont swear, insult, or use bad language. #if you have a problem with a guild member, WHISPER it to an officer or the GM. #Do not bring extreme personal matters to the chat. #If an officer tells you something that conflicts with these rules, you follow what they say, no this. #Dont brag. #Joking using caps is ok, but YELLING is prohibited #ASK before teleporting to a user. Guidelines These arent rules, just general things it would help to follow. #Have fun. chat. joke. #During an invasion, if you think you are fast enough, go to a VERY QUIET server. i will find the usual quietest and put it here. we do not do invasions on Vachira. #This comes from the end of the last rule. Vachira is our home server. #when you have FOUND a quiet server, anounce in the chat "TP to me for invasion", unless someone else already said it. #When a new member joins a guild, the officer that invited them will anounce it. say hi an welcome, its good to get friends #if your friend wants to get in the guild, ask, and an officer will tp to you. Known Members Curycoo - GM, Knight, Protector Slappy - Knight, Protector George Treasurestealer - Knight, Protector Meeting Places These are meeting places. Council of Officers This is where the officers come for a meeting, to discuss and promote. This is located at the guild master's War Sloop, right next to ravens cove. Council of Elders This is where the elders meet, to talk about current events. This is located at driftwood island. Guild Meeting This is a meeting ground for the guild. after the meeting, there will be coordinated training. it is located at tormenta, in the place with the flotsam and brinescum and a river down the middle. Guild things guild animal: horse Guild song: Modern Way by Kaiser Chiefs ANOUNCEMENTS *Inactive pirates will be deleted when we reach our maximum size. *WAR!!! We have declared war along with the walocks on the parliament, who refuses to accept the cig!!!! *the war is over *war has been declared on the covenant empire and the aeof Category:Guilds Category:CIG Members Category:POTCO